Brejik
Brejik was the leader of the swoop gang the Black Vulkars and an antagonist in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. He was once a member of the Hidden Beks and an apprentice of Gadon Thek. Brejik kidnapped Constable Sowrs' children and planned to ransom them for profit. Due to the riots on Taris, Brejik tried to hold the children up until he could contact the constable. He had Griff Vao help him take care of the children and to keep it a secret. Brejik was among the Hidden Beks to fight against the Mandalorians. Griff's sister Mission and former Jedi padawan Zayne Carrick discovered their activities. Brejik wanted to keep it a secret attacked Zayne but was stopped before he could kill him. Gadon discovered Brejik's kidnappings and was angry at him. But Gadon realized that this was a good opportunity for the Hidden Beks to ally with the Taris Resistance against the Mandalorians. Gang War After Gadon was blinded in a swoop crash, many people thought that Brejik would become the new leader. But Gadon believed that Brejik was not ready yet and refused to step down. Angered at Gadon's decision, Brejik left the Hidden Beks and joined the Black Vulkars eventually becoming their leader. Brejik then led the Vulkars to trade illicit drugs and slavery, demoted the original leaders of the Vulkars, and began a gang war with the Beks. However, as time went by, the Vulkars went insane and started killing strangers on sight. Gadon felt that Brejik's actions were his fault, and that if he stepped down, the gang war could have been avoided. But Zaerdra, Gadon's second-in-command and loyal bodyguard, reminded him that Brejik had always wanted to control the Lower City. If Gadon had stepped down, Brejik would have led the Beks against the Vulkars. Sometime later, a war broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire led by Darth Revan and Darth Malak. A space battle broke out between the Republic and the Sith over Taris. The Sith boarded a Republic ship called the Endar Spire to capture a Jedi Padawan named Bastila Shan, whose Battle Meditation was invaluable to the war effort. After Bastila and a few crewmen escaped to Taris, the Endar Spire was destroyed. The Sith then occupied Taris in an attempt to find Bastila. While the Sith managed to control the Upper City, the Swoop gangs in the Lower City were not so welcoming of the Sith's rule. They would constantly pick off the Sith using hit-and-run attacks and disappear into the back alleys where they could never be found. Gadon tried appealing to Brejik to join forces to against the Sith, but Brejik refused to listen. Jedi Prisoner Brejik and the Vulkars managed to find Bastila before the Sith did. They captured her and paralyzed her with a neural restraint. Brejik then put up Bastila as the Vulkar's prize for the upcoming swoop race. It was at that time that two Republic Soldiers: Carth Onasi, and the amnesiac Revan were also searching for Bastila. They learned of her location from Gadon, and he offered to sponsor Revan in the race if they would retrieve a prototype accelerator that the Vulkars had stolen. and with the help of Mission and her wookiee friend Zaalbar, they managed to infiltrate the base. They found it being guarded by Brejik's right-hand man, Kandon Ark. He tried to make a deal with Revan to assassinate Gadon, but he refused and took the prototype. With it, Revan won the swoop race with ease. Brejik then hypocritically accused Revan of cheating and refused to give up Bastila. But to his surprise, the Jedi managed to free herself. Brejik and his Vulkars then tried to kill Bastila and Revan but were promptly defeated. Trivia *In an alternate non-canonical dark side option, Revan accepts Ark's offer and kills Gadon and his Beks. He then uses the prototype to win the race in favor of the Vulkars. Despite this, however, Brejik still refuses to give up Bastila, because she is a Jedi, not knowing (or even caring) that Revan had wanted to free that particular Jedi the entire time. Bastila still frees herself, however. Brejik then goes crazy and starts attacking Bastila and, for some odd reason, Revan. He is then promptly killed. Site Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Slaver Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hypocrites